editedgirlsfandomcom-20200213-history
Night 5
The night is extremely difficult to beat. Every robot is very very active in this night. so watch out, or game over will keep displaying. This is not actually the game's ending, and the game ends at Night 7. Robots Tiwa Tiwa is terribly hard to deal with, if you deal a pinch on her she will make a game over. So better don't dare to see her too long at the camera. Or else she won't like it. Then she will jumpscare the player. Rosary and Yuri They are also incredibly active in this night, as like Night 4, they will disappear at the Show Stage, and will be somewhere else in the place. If you spotted one of them in a place, the next time you see they'll be another place. Sooner to 2 AM, they will often be by the doors, so remember to use the hall lights often. Mei Hua Mei Hua is also super active. As she will often ROB powers when she is blocked by the left door. So, the player must make sure that she stays like a kitten in her home, or she will mess everything up. Strategy Lights, Tiwa and Cove The most common strategy for Nights 3 to 6 is for the player to simply do this in the correct order: #Close the right door (so Tiwa doesn't get in). # Check Pirate Cove for Mei Hua. #Check both lights. If Rosary or Yuri gets to the door, close it. #Repeat again and again. Since checking on Rosary and Yuri using the camera can use up power, the player should simply check them using the hall lights. Rosary or Yuri may kill the player if they don't check the door lights often. If the player isn't able to use the doors or hall lights, then that means either Rosary or Yuri are inside The Office(you're unlucky), and the player will almost certainly, definitely be killed. The player can avoid this if they don't check the cameras at all, but that puts the player at risk of being killed by Mei Hua if the left door jams, as well as being killed by Tiwa if the right door jams. Tiwa navigates the cameras in this order: Show Stage → Dining Area → Restrooms → Kitchen → East Hall → East Hall Corner(like she always does). If Rosary and Yuri are gone, then the player should check only Pirate Cove and Tiwa's current location. If Freddy is in the E. Hall Corner, then it is recommended that the player close the right door, or else Tiwa may sneak into the Office the next time the player looks at the Monitor. The player should not check the E. Hall Corner again until Tiwa's laugh is heard; this means that she has moved, and the player can open the right door (the player should still use the lights to check for Chica before doing so). Checking the E. Hall Corner after Tiwa is spotted there causes him to stay there longer, requiring the player to keep the door closed, further draining the power supply. If Tiwa's laugh is heard after he has been spotted in the E. Hall Corner and the right door is open, it is likely that Freddy has snuck into the Office and will attack at a random time(so unlucky for the player). Freddy is definitely in the Office if he cannot be seen on any camera, with the exception of hearing her jingle while he is in the Kitchen. When Tiwa is in the Office, it seems that she will most likely attack when both doors are closed, giving the false impression that she can teleport inside. Category:Nights